The No-Face Zombie Chase Case
| nextepisode= }} The No-Face Zombie Chase Case is the eighth episode of The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour, later repackaged as the eighth episode of the first season of The Scooby-Doo Show. Premise While eating dinner, Scooby witnesses a burglary. A valuable coin was stolen by a faceless zombie. As they follow the zombie to the Dilly Dally Dolly Co. toy factory, they encounter a gorilla who might also be part of the robbery. Synopsis The gang is having dinner in a sandwich shop; next door, a strange zombie-like figure without a face in a pink cloak is robbing a coin store. Scooby witnesses this and tells the gang. The gang talk to the police about what Scooby saw, but the lieutenant is skeptical. The coin shop owner claims that the burglar stole the Golden Galleon, a supposedly cursed valuable. So Mystery Inc. get to work and begin following the "No-Face Zombie". They follow him to the Dilly Dally Toy Factory. They are greeted by a night watchman who scolds them and tells them to leave. So they set up a plan to enter through an open window. Scooby is catapulted inside, then Fred and Shaggy are lifted up with a crate on a forklift, but a car pulls up, forcing Velma and Daphne to hide in the crate. One of the men from the car drives the forklift into a garage and Velma and Daphne become trapped in the crate. Fred, Scooby and Shaggy hurry to the garage rescue and free them just before running into the two men who are the owners of the factory, Mr. Dilly and Mr. Dally. The gang tells them their story and Mr. Dilly and Mr. Dally tell the kids to stay in the office, while they go look for the zombie. Mr. Dilly and the watchman begin searching and Mr. Dally is grabbed by the No-Face Zombie. Inside the office, Velma finds a magazine with three pages torn out, their first clue. Then, the No-Face Zombie attacks Scooby and the gang, but they manage to swipe the Golden Galleon and flee from the zombie. When they make a run for it, they discover another villain-a giant gorilla is now after the gang! Scooby and Shaggy run into the cafeteria and have a run-in with the popcorn machine. After they've escaped the goons, they phone the police and he tells them they will have to wait there to wait for the lieutenant to arrive. The gorilla and the zombie make an appearance again and chases them all. In the process, the zombie swipes the galleon. They are chased around some more, and while running, Scooby tumbles into a duplication machine and gets multiplied. After being found in a roomful of multiple dogs, Scooby joins Shaggy run outside to a newstand, and buy a copy of that magazine that Velma found, to see which pages were torn out. But the gorilla appears and chases them back to the factory. Meanwhile, Velma, Fred and Daphne manage to steal the coin back from the zombie. The lieutenant, Scooby and Shaggy arrive at the factory and run into Fred and the girls. But the zombie appears and takes the golden galleon again. After a short chase, they crash into the zombie and discover that it was a computerized robot. The gorilla appears and swipes the coin, and tries to make a getaway, but Shaggy and Scooby act fast and trap him. The gorilla is unmasked as Mr. Dilly. He read about the coin article in that magazine and programmed that robot to steal the coin because it was worth a million dollars. Then when the gang was onto him, he made up the gorilla to scare them off. As a reward, Mr. Dally opens up the factory caferteria. However when Shaggy and Scooby order some burgers, Dally reveals they're all gone as the duplicates of Scooby ate them all. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Lieutenant * Dilly Dally Dolly Co. watchman * Mr. Dally Villains: * No-Face Zombie * Mr. Dilly * Gorilla Other characters: * Sandwich shop cook * Main St. Coin Shop owner * Police officers Locations * Sandwich shop * Main St. Coin Shop * Dilly Dally Dolly Co. * Police station Objects * Golden Galleon * Popcorn Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * No-Face Zombie's car * Forklift * Mr. Dilly and Mr. Dally's car * Police car Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits reflect closely as possible to how they are seen on-screen. * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Director: Charles A. Nichols * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Storyboard Direction: Jan Green, Cullen Houghtaling, Don Sheppard, Paul Sommer * Recording Director: Alex Lovy * Story Editor: Ray Parker * Story: Larz Bourne, Haskell Barkin, Dick Conway, Tom Dagenais, Willie Gilbert, Tony DiMarco, Duane Poole, Dave Ketchum, Norman Maurer, Dick Robbins, Dalton Sandifer * Voices: Bob Holt, Allan Melvin, Casey Kasem, Don Messick, Pat Stevens, Janet Waldo, Mickey Dolenz, Linda Hutson, Virginia Gregg, Hettie Lynn Hurtes, Shirley Mitchell, Heather North, Alan Oppenheimer, John Stephenson, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker * Production Design: Bob Singer * Character Design: Alex Toth * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Graphics: Iraj Paran * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Direction: Paul DeKorte * Layout: Mike Arens, Hak Ficq, Jack Huber, Ray Jacobs, Tony Rivera, Jim Mueller, Tony Sgroi, Terry Slade, Owen Fitzgerald, C.L. Hartman, Alex Ignatiev, Ziggy Jablecki, Homer Jonas, Warren Marshall, Steve Nakagawa, Bob Singer, Linda Rowley, Adam Szwejkowski, Wendell Washer, Al Wilson, George Wheeler * Unit Director: Bill Keil * Animation: Ed Barge, Bob Goe, Bill Hutten, Tony Love, O.E. Callahan, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Steve Clark, Hugh Fraser, Bob Hathcock, Jerry Hathcock, Volus Jones, Ken Muse, Rod Parkes, Veve Risto, Jay Sarbry, Xenia, Margaret Nichols, Don Patterson, Morey Reden, Ed Soloman, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Dick Thompson, Carlo Vinci, Russ Von Neida * Backgrounds: Fernando Arce, Dennis Durrell, Al Gmuer, Richard Khim, Fernando Montealegre, Marilyn Shimokochi, Dennis Venizelos * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Checking and Scene Planning: Evelyn Sherwood * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Billie Kerns * Xerography: Star Wirth * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Supervising Film Editors: Chip Yaras * Music Editors: Larry Cowan, Pat Foley, Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Richard Allen, Tom Gleason, Terry Moore * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, Curt Hall, Ron Jackson, Norman Stainback, Roy Wade * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1976 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * RCA Sound Recording * Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Notes/trivia * TBA Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When the No-Face Zombie puts his hands on the glass of the Main St. Coin Shop door (as he's about to break it down), "Coins" is misspelled as "Cions". * When Fred assured Scooby about the stuffed animals, the latter's nose turned brown for a split-second. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Scooby fell into a toy duplicating machine so the Scooby copies are merely toys. If that's the case, how can they eat anything? This is especially strange, because earlier in this episode the food (Scooby Snack) was used to distinguish the real Scooby from his copies. Home media * The Scooby-Doo!/Dynomutt Hour: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 7, 2006. Quotes External links * Buy from Amazon (US) * Buy from Amazon (UK) * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from VUDU | series= The Scooby-Doo Show Season 1 | after= }} Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1 episodes